Till Death Us Do Part
by Carla K
Summary: Desperate to save her marriage, Darcie plans to kill the one threat to her happiness - Joe Cartwright!


  
TILL DEATH US DO PART  
A Sequel to "House Divided"  
  
By Carla Keehn  
  
Joe Cartwright angrily read the wire again, then thrust the paper into the hands of the boy sitting next to him. "How could Hoss just up and do something like this without even telling us?"  
  
His father gave him a stern look. "Joe, please, just settle down. The question now isn't what Hoss has done, but what's going to happen when he returns home tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Joe's younger brother, Jamie, reread the brief message that Hoss had sent.  
  
Mountain City, Nev - -  
Darcie and me married at noon today by   
Justice of the Peace. Stop. Expect to be  
home tomorrow afternoon. Stop.  
  
Hoss  
  
The boy frowned. "He sure didn't say much, did he."  
  
"He said enough!" Joe snapped. "Pa, you just said Hoss was gonna make sure Darcie was getting along okay - - you didn't say anything about him getting married!"  
  
"Joe, I gave you the facts that Hoss gave me. He read that newspaper account about the inquest into her father's death and said that he wanted to make sure that Darcie was holding up okay. I'm just as surprised by this new development as you and Jamie are."  
  
"Well, I don't want her livin' here at the Ponderosa if it means there's gonna be trouble again between Joe and Hoss!" Jamie complained.   
  
"I'm sure at some point Darcie and Hoss will want a place of their own but that might not be for a while. For right now, we're all going to have to get used to the idea that they will be settling in here."  
  
"I don't like her, Pa - she always makes me feel like I gotta pick who I like better, Joe or Hoss. It ain't right for her to do that, just because she can't get along with Joe."   
  
"Jamie's right, Pa. When Darcie's around, Hoss doesn't act like himself at all."  
  
The worried father sighed heavily. He couldn't blame the two for the way they felt about Hoss's new wife. Four months earlier, Darcie and the secret behind her father's death had threatened to push the Cartwright family over the brink, into total destruction. The ensuing months had healed the rift Darcie had caused between Joe and Hoss and restored a sense of normalcy to the family. But now all that was about to change. Hoss married . . . he thought anxiously, oh, son, how could you have made such a decision so quickly . . .   
  
"I understand how you both feel - - I'm sure that Darcie is just as worried about her new life as we are about the changes her arrival will bring to the Ponderosa." Ben got up from behind his desk and paced back and forth for a minute before continuing. "Boys, what happened the last time Darcie was here was unfortunate, but it's not right to judge a person because of something that happened in the past."   
  
Joe protested. "But, Pa, she's not right for Hoss . . ."  
  
"Well, Joseph, I don't think we have much say in that matter and it seems that Hoss feels otherwise. Besides, Darcie may not be as refined as some of the ladies here in Virginia City, but I don't think she's as bad a person as you think. You must admit, it took a lot of courage for her to go back to Mountain City alone and face up to the investigation of her father's death." His expression softened. "Boys, for your brother's sake, we have to give her a chance."  
  
"I guess you're right . . . " Jamie grumbled.   
  
"You know, Pa, we already have a problem about tomorrow. Those supplies you ordered are supposed to be delivered in the afternoon. Jamie and me are supposed to be there to pick them up."  
  
"I know. And you and Jamie will be there to do that. I've been thinking that Darcie will probably be tired when she and Hoss get here and that it would be better for all of us to get together as a family for the first time around the dinner table, after she's had a chance to rest up."   
  
"That will make it easier on all of us, Pa."  
  
Jamie looked relieved. "Pa, can I go now - I've got homework to do."  
  
"Go ahead, son, I think we've finished." Ben watched Jamie disappear upstairs, then turned to his middle son. "Joe, I'm sure that I don't have to tell you that you and Darcie have to somehow work out the problems between you for all of this to work out."  
  
Joe nodded. "You know, Pa, if Hoss had only met Darcie under some other circumstances, there wouldn't be any problems between us. I know that she loves Hoss and Hoss loves her. But I also remember what it was like to face Darcie's brother at the end of a rifle."   
  
"Joe, you can't hold what happened between you and Tom Lockridge against Darcie. You have a chance for a fresh start with her this time; all I'm asking you to do is try and make it work."  
  
"I'll try, Pa. I know how much it means to Hoss . . . I'll try."  
  
Meanwhile, Darcie Lockridge Cartwright shivered as her husband threw the fresh kindling into the fireplace of her family home. Foolish . . . she thought after a moment, it was so foolish of me to insist that we come back here instead of stayin' in town   
tonight . . . There's too many memories here . . .  
  
In the fire's dim light, She studied the simple gold band on the ring finger of her left hand. When she left the Ponderosa four months earlier, she never, in her wildest imaginations, thought that she would be sitting here today, married to Hoss. Facing the inquest into her father's death had been difficult; it had hurt Darcie to hear the unpleasant comments made by the witnesses about her brother and father. Surprisingly, the lie she had told to protect her brother Tom had hardly mattered at all. The sheriff had just smiled at her sadly when she had finished her confession and said that there was no sense in punishing her for what was past - - it was best just to let the dead rest quiet. After a time, she had even grown used to being alone again, despite the simplicity of her living conditions. It had given her time to think, about Hoss, and about his brother Joe and what Joe had done to drive her away from the Ponderosa.   
  
Then yesterday, Hoss arrived. At first she had been reluctant to even open the door to him, afraid of the feelings she knew she still had for him. But the sight of him standing there, waiting nervously for her reaction, was more than she could handle after the months of her forced solitude. It had been difficult, but she had refused Hoss's pleas for marriage; then she realized that not only would she be marrying the man she loved, but she would have a chance to repay his brother Joe for coming between the two of them the first time.  
  
"Darcie?" Hoss's voice broke into her thoughts. "are you okay?"   
  
She nodded, snuggling back against him as he encircled her with his strong arms. "I was just thinking about things."  
  
Hoss looked at her in concern. "You ain't having second thoughts are you, 'bout us being married?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, Hoss, of course not!"  
  
"Good." He buried his face in her hair. "'Cause I love you, Darcie. I never stopped thinkin' about you the whole time we were apart, not once."   
  
"I love you too, Hoss." She turned and looked up at him. "I guess I'm just a little worried about what's gonna happen when we go back to the Ponderosa tomorrow."  
  
"I told you not to worry none about that," Hoss replied fervently. "Things will be different this time, Darcie, I promise you."  
  
"I wish I could be as sure as you - - I don't want to cause any trouble for you, Hoss! I know how much your family means to you."  
  
"You're my family now, Darcie. Besides, you couldn't feel comfortable at the Ponderosa the last time, not with having to worry about everything that happened with your Pa and Tom. But this time will be different. My Pa and brothers ain't even had a chance to get to know you, but this time they will. And they'll see why I fell in love with you."  
  
"I don't think I could stand it if something happened and we had to be apart again." A disquieting feeling sprang up inside of her. "Oh, Hoss, I love you so much!"  
  
"Hey, we're married, remember?" He tilted her head up; his mouth hungrily sought hers. "Ain't nothing that can come between us . . . not now . . ." his lips brushed down her neck.   
" . . . not ever . . ."  
  
Till death us do part . . . the words recited by the judge hours earlier surfaced in Darcie's mind. Yes, Hoss . . . she thought fiercely, that's the only thing that can separate us this   
time . . . death . . .  
* * * * *  
  
The next afternoon, the grandfather clock chimed three times just as Ben Cartwright heard the sound of horses rapidly approaching the house. "Hop Sing!" he shouted. "They're here!"  
  
As Ben stepped through the door, he saw Hoss jump down from the buggy and tie the horse's reins to the hitching rail.   
  
Hoss looked happier than his father had seen him in months. Still seated in the buggy, Darcie smiled at Ben and Hop Sing nervously. Joe ain't here, she thought with disappointment. Darcie had been looking forward to seeing the expression on Joe's face when she returned to the Ponderosa as Mrs. Hoss Cartwright.  
  
"Welcome home," Ben said, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
Hoss helped Darcie down from the buggy and glanced around. "It's good to be home, Pa. Where's Joe and Jamie - didn't you get our wire?"  
  
"Your brothers are in town, picking up some supplies."   
  
"Oh, that large shipment we ordered. I'm sorry, Pa, I done forget all about that."  
  
Ben continued. "And I'm sure that Darcie must be tired after your long trip and would like a chance to rest up a bit and get settled in. Joe and Jamie will be back in time for supper."  
  
"That was a very thoughtful idea, Mr. Cartwright," Darcie said shyly, "I am very tired - things have happened so quickly the past few days."  
  
"I'm sure you are. I must admit, it was a bit of a surprise to us all when we received your wire."  
  
Hoss looked at his father anxiously. "You're happy for us, though, ain't you, Pa?"  
  
Ben thought for a moment; whatever concerns he had about his son's hasty marriage would have to be kept to himself for the moment. "Yes, son, of course I am."  
  
Hop Sing gestured towards the house. "Mister Hoss not know how to treat pretty lady. Bad manners to keep Missy Cartwright outside when she tired after long journey."  
  
Hoss smiled sheepishly. "You're plumb right, Hop Sing, guess I done forgot my manners."  
"I take good care of Missy." Hop Sing took Darcie by the arm. "You come with Hop Sing."  
  
Hoss watched silently as Hop Sing and Darcie walked on ahead into the house. "Well, at least Hop Sing seems happy about me being married." He looked at his father and frowned. "Joe and Jamie ain't here 'cause they don't want Darcie here - - ain't that so, Pa?"  
  
"Hoss . . " Ben grasped his son's arm. "I don't think you're being very fair to your brothers, do you? You never said anything to me about getting married before you left. Then yesterday, we get this wire saying that you and Darcie were married in Mountain City."  
  
"I guess it does seem kinda sudden."  
  
"Hoss, Darcie needs to find her place in the family and that's something she needs to do, not something you can do for her. She and Joe need to work out whatever problems they have on their own."  
  
"I expected there to be problems with Joe but I'm kinda disappointed that Jamie would feel that way too."  
  
"I think that Jamie feels a little uneasy about the idea of Darcie being here. Son, you're going to have to give everyone time to make the adjustment to your marriage. You can't expect that to happen overnight."  
  
"I guess you're right, Pa."  
  
Things were quiet that evening at the ranch. After the whirlwind activities of the past days, Darcie and Hoss chose not to eat dinner downstairs with the rest of the family.   
  
Later that evening, Darcie looked at her reflection in the ornate mirror over her dressing table in the large guest room that she and Hoss were sharing. Agitated, she pulled the brush through her long blond curls furiously. Her return to the Ponderosa as a rightful member of the family had been spoiled by Hoss's decision to skip the family meal. She set the brush down and turned to Hoss, who sat at the oak roll top desk under the window, studying some papers his father had given him earlier.  
  
"Hoss?"  
  
"Hmmm . . ." he replied, distracted.  
  
"Hoss, will you get your nose out of those silly papers and pay attention to me? I'm trying to talk to you!"  
  
Her sharp tone of voice caused Hoss to look up. "I'm sorry, Darcie." He turned the chair around to face her.   
  
"Hoss, I wish we had never come back here!"  
  
"What?" He rose from the chair and took her by the shoulders. "I know it's hard for you, honey, not having the house to ourselves, but . . ."  
  
"Hoss, I'm not talking about the house. I'm talking about your brothers not being there to meet us this afternoon."  
  
"Darcie, honey, you're making somethin' out of nothin'. Those supplies were special ordered weeks ago. They were shipped here by train, they had to be picked up when the train came in."   
  
"Well it seems kinda strange that the train came in at the exact time we got back, don't it? Almost like someone planned it that way."  
  
"Why are you getting so upset over something as silly as the time that the trains run around here?" Hoss looked at her anxiously, stroking her hair. "I know that you're worried about getting along with Joe, but you don't have to be. Everything will work out fine, just be patient."   
  
She sighed. "I'm sorry, Hoss. It's just that I worried about it the whole way back and then when we got here . . .well, I guess I just got upset for nothing."  
  
"You'll feel better in a couple of days, when I can take you to Virginia City and introduce you to . . ."  
  
She cut him off. "A couple of days? But I thought we were gonna do that tomorrow after you showed me around the Ponderosa."  
  
"I can't. I've been away for three days, I need to catch up on some of the things that Pa needs me to do," Hoss replied, pointing to the discarded papers. "Darcie, your pa's ranch wasn't anywhere near the size of the Ponderosa. It takes a lot of time to work a ranch this size. There's gonna be a lot of times that I can't be with you during the day."  
  
"Isn't that what your Pa pays Candy to do? Take care of running the ranch?"  
  
"Candy looks after a lot of it. But Pa and me and Joe and even Jamie have to do our share. It's a family business, Darcie."  
  
Family . . . she thought, looking up at Hoss nervously. To Darcie, it didn't look like there was any place for her in the picture Hoss had just painted. I'll have to make my own   
place. She patted Hoss's chest. "I guess I have a lot to learn about being a rancher's wife. You just go and do your business, Hoss, and don't worry about me. I'll find ways to keep busy."  
  
Darcie's first meeting with Joe and the rest of the family came the next morning, when, shortly after everyone had awakened, the morning calm was shattered by a high pitched scream, followed by the sound of crashing pots and pans.  
  
With Ben and Hoss in the lead, the family reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Darcie come flying around the corner of the kitchen into the dining room, followed close behind by Hop Sing, who was shaking a metal frying pan at her.  
  
"Mr. Cartwright!" Hop Sing shouted angrily. "Hop Sing number one cook on Ponderosa, not Missy - You keep Missy out of Hop Sing's kitchen or Hop Sing quit!"  
  
Darcie flew to the safety of her husband's arms. "Oh, Hoss . . . all I tried to do was cook breakfast - I thought I was helping, I didn't know it would make anyone mad!"  
  
"You want to help, you help when Hop Sing tell you to. Otherwise, Missy stay out of Hop Sing's kitchen!"  
  
Hoss looked at his father sheepishly for a minute before speaking. "I'm sorry, Pa, I guess I forgot to explain about who does the cooking . . ."  
  
Ben took the frying pan away from the irate man. "Now, Hop Sing, this was just a little misunderstanding, that's all." He glared at Joe and Jamie who were trying unsuccessfully to hide how amusing they thought the whole thing was. "Don't you two have some chores you should be doing before breakfast?"   
  
"Yes, sir," Joe replied with a smirk as he pushed his brother towards the door. "C'mon, Jamie, you heard what Pa said . . ."  
  
Darcie watched them leave, a gleam of anger in her eyes. "They were laughin' at me,   
Hoss . . ."  
  
"They ain't laughin' at you. It's just that it was pretty funny, seeing Hop Sing running around with that frying pan." He smiled at her.  
  
"Maybe so." Darcie muttered. Or maybe Joe and I need to have a talk . . . She looked   
at Hop Sing. "I'm sorry, Hop Sing"  
  
"Hop Sing accept Missy's apology, go cook breakfast." He took the frying pan away from Ben then turned to Darcie. "You come too. Hop Sing do cooking but maybe there be other things Missy can do."   
  
That night, Darcie's first dinner as an official member of the family went better than Ben had thought it would. Between Ben and Hoss's efforts, the meal, for the most part, passed pleasantly.  
  
Joe, who was quiet through most of it, finished eating quickly. "Pa, if you'll excuse me, I want to look in again on that injured horse before turning in."  
  
"Of course, Joseph."  
  
Now's my chance . . . Darcie thought. She pushed her chair back. "Hoss, if you and the others don't mind, I'm going to step outside for some fresh air and then go right up to bed."  
  
Hoss swallowed, then put his fork down. "Are you feeling okay, Darcie?"  
  
"Yes, Hoss, I'm fine. I think I'm still just a little tired from our trip." She pulled the shawl tightly around her shoulders and stepped out onto the front porch. Darcie head the soft creak of a rocking chair and looked up. She saw Joe sitting in the chair at the edge of the porch and walked over to him. "Joe? I think we have some things to settle between us, don't you?"  
  
"No. You're married to Hoss, that about says it all, don't you think?"  
  
"No," Darcie said petulantly, "that ain't all! Joe, when Hoss came to see me, I refused to come back here with him." She paused, enjoying the look of surprise that registered on Joe's face. "Hoss can be very convincing when he wants something so I ended up agreeing to be his wife." She paced nervously back and forth for a minute. "It was very hard for me to come back, Joe. I could really use some friends here."  
  
Joe sighed. The trust he knew he should have in the woman that his brother had chosen as a wife wasn't there. "I know that comin' here wasn't easy for you, Darcie. But I'm not sure if it will be possible for us to be friends, at least not right away."  
  
"You don't sound very hopeful about the future, Joe." Her eyes flashed at him in anger. "It don't seem very fair for you to feel that way considerin' you were the one who caused all the problems before. After all, if you hadn't felt it was necessary to dig up all that business about Tom killing our pa, I never would have left and you and Hoss wouldn't have had a falling out."  
  
Joe closed his eyes for moment; he had told his father he would work hard to make things different this time, but the accusing sound in his sister-in-law's voice bothered him. "Look, Darcie, this is exactly why I think we need to take things slow. We both have some things we need to work out. For now, let's just agree that we'll try and get along as best we can, for Hoss's sake at least."  
  
She nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, Joe, I can agree to that, for right now. Just as long as you understand that I'm willing to do whatever I think is necessary to make Hoss happy."  
  
There didn't seem like there was much left for him to say. Joe got up from the chair. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go see to that horse."   
  
Darcie watched silently as Joe walked across the yard into the barn. She twisted the ends of the shawl in frustration. I'll show you, Joe Cartwright - - I'll make a place for myself in this family without any help from you - - Darcie walked back into the house, slamming the front door behind her.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Things were quiet around the ranch for the next couple of days. Darcie spent her time learning about her new home. Having reached an agreement with Hop Sing about the kitchen, she busied herself with many of the day to day chores of the house. Meanwhile, with all of the work that never seemed to get finished, Joe found it easy to keep out of Darcie's way most of the time.   
  
With the next day being Saturday, Joe knew that keeping things peaceful between the two of them would be harder. Ben Cartwright reserved Saturday and Sunday for his family and expected the rest of the family to do the same.  
  
Trouble began the next morning when Candy came into the house for breakfast. Joe stopped on the landing of the stairs and saw Darcie set a plate on the table and look up at Candy in surprise.  
  
"Good Morning, Candy." She said pleasantly.  
  
"Good Morning."   
  
"What brings you to the house so early? I'm afraid that Hoss and the rest of the family haven't come downstairs yet."  
  
"I know I'm early for breakfast, but I had some things that needed to be finished up and I wanted to make sure I got done in time."  
  
"Breakfast? Yes, I keep forgetting that you eat with the family." She frowned at him. "You know, Candy, I don't think that's right, a ranch hand eating with the family, do you? I know that my husband's family is very generous to the men they employ, but this strikes me as a bit too generous."  
  
Joe saw a hurt expression appear in Candy's eyes. He took the last flight of steps in a hurry and glared at Darcie.  
  
"I think you owe Candy an apology, Darcie. Pa's always considered him to be a member of the family and that hasn't changed."  
  
Candy glanced uneasily back and forth at the two of them. "Look, Joe, I don't want to cause any problems. It's okay . . ."  
  
"It's not okay, Candy," Joe replied in a low voice, continuing to stare at Darcie.  
  
"Joe, please." Candy didn't like the tension he felt between the two. "I've got some things to finish up anyway, I'll grab something later." He nodded respectfully to Darcie. "Mrs. Cartwright, if you'll excuse me . . ."  
  
Joe exploded at his sister-in-law after Candy left. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I told you, Joe, that I was going to make Hoss happy. Running this place like a proper house is part of doing that."  
  
"That's not an excuse for what you just did."  
  
"Joe, I asked you for help a few days ago and you refused to give it to me. It's too late now to start offering your opinions." She took a defiant step towards him. "Besides, I've been doing alot of thinking since we talked the other night and I don't know that what you think really counts for much when all is said and done. I'm married to Hoss, not you - and I don't hear Hoss complaining about anything." The smile returned to her face. "Now, I think I'd better finish setting the table before the rest of the family comes down for breakfast."  
  
Hoss. The one person that Joe didn't want to take any complaints to. He decided to try and give her a taste of her own medicine. "All right, Darcie. But I'm going to leave it to you to explain to Pa why Candy suddenly decided he wasn't eating at the house anymore."   
  
"You and I both heard Candy say that he had some things to do. I'll be happy to let the others know that."  
  
A little while later, Joe reluctantly took his seat for breakfast with the rest of the family. He saw a frowning Ben Cartwright looking at him from across the table.  
  
"Joseph, where's Candy?"  
  
"I don't know, Pa," Joe replied tersely, looking down at the coffee in his cup.  
  
Darcie smiled at Joe, then patted Ben on the arm. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Candy came in earlier and said he had some things to take care of so he wouldn't be here for breakfast."  
  
"I wasn't aware of any projects coming up that would require that much attention." Ben looked puzzled. "Hoss? Joseph?"  
  
"No, Pa, I didn't give Candy anything like that to do."  
  
Joe shook his head. "No, sir."  
  
"Well, I'll have a talk with Candy about it later on," Ben said, picking up his fork.  
  
The meal passed quickly and the family began dispersing for their weekend activities.   
  
"I'll see you later, Pa," Jamie said, rising from chair.  
  
"Just a minute, young man, would you mind telling me where you're going in such a hurry? I don't think I've seen you for more than fifteen minutes at a time this week."  
  
Jamie looked at Ben nervously as he silently wished his father wasn't quite as observant as he was. He had been avoiding being around the house; he didn't like what he saw happening between Joe and Darcie . "I was gonna go fishing this morning, but if there's something else you want me to do, Pa . . ."  
  
"No, Jamie, that's fine. Just be back in time for lunch."  
  
"Thanks, Pa!" Jamie started to leave, then looked at Joe. "Would you like to come with me, Joe?"  
  
"Not this time, son," Ben cut in, before Joe could answer. "Your brother and I have some business to take care of, I think."  
  
"Next time, little brother," Joe said. He watched with envy as Jamie slipped out the front door.  
  
Hoss stood up and took Darcie by the hand. "Pa, if you'll excuse us, Darcie and me are gonna ride into Virginia City and do some shopping."  
  
After a few minutes, Joe found himself alone in the house with his father for the first time in almost a week. It was easy to see that his father was in the mood to ask questions; questions that Joe didn't necessarily want to answer.  
  
"All right, Joseph, now suppose you tell me why Candy wasn't at breakfast," Ben said, once the two had taken a seat in the living room.  
  
"I know as much as you do, Pa. Just what Darcie told us."  
  
'Joe, don't you think I've noticed how quiet you and Jamie have been this week? Or how quick the two of you have been to disappear in the evenings? There's something going on and I know that this business with Candy is part of it. And I think you know more about it than you're saying."  
  
"Pa . . . please . . . ask Candy, he can tell you better than I can."  
  
"This has something to do with Darcie, doesn't it?" Ben scowled. "I knew that this was going to be a difficult adjustment but . . ." His expression softened. "Son, avoiding Darcie all the time is not going to make things any easier. All you're doing is creating more tension for everyone."   
  
"Pa, all I can tell you is that you need to talk to Candy." He got to his feet. "I've got to go, I have some things to take care of before lunch."  
  
Joe found Candy sitting on the bunk house porch. He slumped down in the chair next to him. "She's gone, you can come back into the house now."  
  
Candy gave Joe a wide grin and laughed. "Yeah, I saw her and Hoss leave in the buggy a few minutes ago." The smile disappeared. "She's pushing you, Joe, trying to see how much you'll take."  
  
"Yeah . . . A couple of nights ago, Darcie came and asked me for help in getting settled here."  
  
What did you say?"  
  
"I told her that for right now it was just best for us both to try and get along with each as best we could." Agitated, Joe got up from the chair. "I was stupid to think that being honest with her would help. I really believe that she thinks I'm going to try and come between her and Hoss again; that's why she's trying so hard to force her way into the family. She's turned this into some kind of battle of wills between us."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
Joe shrugged. "I don't know. But I think you and I could both guess how Hoss would react if he thought there were any problems between Darcie and me." He sat back down. "Candy, Pa wants to talk to you about what happened this morning. You've got to tell him the truth."  
  
"Joe, that isn't going to do any good."  
  
"Yes it will, Candy. Maybe not right away, but later on, if she goes too far and I have to go to Pa, it will."  
  
Later on the next day, Candy shifted uneasily in his chair as he looked at his employer. "I know how all of this must sound, Mr. Cartwright."  
  
Ben looked at him thoughtfully. "No, Candy, I'm just finding this a little hard to understand. You say that Darcie told you specifically that you were not to eat with the family?"  
  
"No, sir, not exactly. She asked me if I thought it was proper for me to do that." Candy sighed. "Look, Mr. Cartwright, I don't want to make any trouble for anyone. Since Mrs. Cartwright seems to have a problem with my eating at the house, I think it would be best if I ate in the bunkhouse with the men for the time being."  
  
"Now, Candy, this is probably just a misunderstanding of sorts."  
  
"No, sir, I don't think so. Joe and I both understood what she meant."  
  
"Oh? Joseph was there?" He gave Candy a questioning look. "All right, Candy, if you feel more comfortable eating with the men in the bunkhouse, I won't argue with you, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this, I can promise you that."  
  
For Joe, the final blow came to his attempts to maintain peace between he and Darcie on Monday afternoon.  
  
Joe dismounted from Cochise and stretched his sore muscles. Mending fences wasn't his favorite job but it had kept him away from the house for most of the day. He headed towards the kitchen, knowing that Hop Sing would probably have something good waiting there.  
  
He pushed open the door and frowned at the sound of Darcie's voice. Quietly, he walked to the edge of the kitchen.  
  
He saw Darcie standing defiantly in the living room, her arms folded across her chest. She pointed to the school books and papers scattered across the roughly hewn table in front of the fireplace and glared at Jamie.  
  
"I told you once that I want these things out of here and I meant it!" She snapped.  
  
"I'm almost finished - I said I would clean everything up when I was done," Jamie protested. "Besides, Pa always lets me do my homework here."  
  
"Oh, he does, does he? Well, I don't like it! It doesn't look right, to have people come calling and when they get here, they see a mess like this strewn across the only room that I have in my home to receive callers!"  
  
"Your home?" Jamie threw his pen down on the table. "Hey, wait a minute, I live here too! You can't just move in here and start tellin' people what to do . . ."  
  
"Oh, can't I?" In a rage, Darcie bent over and swept her arm across the table, toppling the ink well and sending books to the floor.   
  
Jamie looked down in horror as he watched the black ink soak into the arithmetic paper he'd been struggling with for the past hour. "Now look what you did!"   
  
"Next time you'll do as you're told or I'll- -"   
  
"Or you'll do what, Darcie?" His eyes flashed at her in anger.   
  
Darcie looked up and scowled. "Eavesdropping again, Joe? You seem to make it a habit."  
  
"Look at what she did, Joe!" Jamie waved the blotted paper at him. "She ruined it on purpose! I don't know if I'll be able to do it over before it's time for Pa to look at it."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jamie," Joe said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder to steady him. "Go on upstairs and do what you can with it - I'll help you square things with Pa later."  
  
"Thanks, Joe," The boy muttered, as he began gathering his things. After Jamie had collected the last item, he turned and glared at Darcie before heading upstairs.  
  
"Look, Darcie, this time you've gone too far. You're not doing these things to make things better for Hoss, you're just trying to get back at me for refusing to help you the other night."  
  
"I told you before, Joe, what you think doesn't matter to me. I don't need your help."  
  
"No, you don't. But I think that Hoss might have something to say about the way you've been treating people around here."  
  
"I'm warning you, Joe, don't interfere in business you ain't got no right interferin' in!" She turned and ran up the stairs. A few minutes later, Joe heard the loud slamming sound of a door.  
  
Upstairs, Darcie set her jaw in determination as she studied her reflection in the mirror. Every time she tried to do something, Joe was there to throw a stumbling block in front of her. He wants me to fail Hoss . . .Well, I'm gonna stop him, once and for all . . .  
I won't let Joe or anyone else take Hoss's love away from me . . .  
  
She wiped the tears from her face then moved purposefully towards the door.  
  
Meanwhile Joe waited anxiously for his father and Hoss to return. Delayed by business in town, the two returned very late, just as Hop Sing was serving dinner.  
  
Joe had forgotten that this was the night that Hoss had picked to celebrate his and Darcie's homecoming, until he saw Hop Sing setting the good china out on the table.  
  
Hoss, with a smiling Darcie at his side, was the picture of marital harmony. For Joe, it was a painful reminder of what he would be damaging when he was finally able to tell his father about what had been happening at the Ponderosa for the past week.   
  
Every now and then, Joe noticed Darcie looking at him knowingly, almost as if she was daring him to make the next move. Midway through the meal, Joe finally allowed himself to relax when Darcie disappeared into the kitchen with Hop Sing.  
  
A bit later, Hoss looked at the empty chair next to him and frowned. "Dadburnit! When Hop Sing said he was gonna teach Darcie how to cook, I didn't think he meant now!"  
  
"Now, Hoss, she's only been in the kitchen for a few minutes." Ben laughed. "Hop Sing!"  
  
Hop Sing emerged from the kitchen, a silver platter balanced precariously in his hands. The three tier cake, decorated with white icing and pink roses, was a breathtaking sight.  
  
"Would you look at that!" Hoss said in awe.  
  
Darcie followed right behind, carrying a smaller tray of half filled wine glasses.   
  
"So that's what you two have been so busy in the kitchen with." Ben said.  
  
Darcie shook her head. "Well, I can't take credit for the cake, I'm afraid. Hop Sing did all that. I just poured the wine." After setting a glass in front of each member of the family, she set the tray on the table and took her place next to Hoss.  
  
Ben admired the cake appreciatively. "You've certainly outdone yourself this time, Hop Sing."  
  
Hoss raised his glass and turned and smiled at his bride. "I'd like to make a toast."  
  
Ben saw Joe straighten uncomfortably in his seat before reaching for the glass in front of him.  
  
The happy groom continued. "To Darcie - - the prettiest flower on the Ponderosa. You've made me happier than I ever knew I could be. Thank you, honey."  
  
"To Darcie - -" The others joined in, as they raised their glasses.  
  
Jamie took a sip of the deep red vintage, then made a face.   
  
"Is there something wrong, Jamie?" Ben asked, lowering his glass.  
  
"No, Pa, this stuff just tastes kinda funny, that's all."  
  
The smile left Darcie for a moment. She frowned at Jamie, then her face lit up again as she looked back at Hoss.  
  
Hoss took another sip from his glass. "Tastes okay to me. You're just not used to it, is all." He smiled broadly. "You gotta drink up, little brother! Otherwise you'll bring me and Darcie bad luck."  
  
"I don't want to do that," the boy mumbled, giving Darcie a dark look.  
  
"Just take a couple of sips, son. You don't have to finish it." Ben replied.  
  
Joe lowered his glass then took the napkin from his lap and tossed it on the table. "Pa, if you'll excuse me . . . I need to get some fresh air."  
  
Hoss frowned, then glanced at his father. "Wonder what's gotten into Joe, Pa? He's been actin' like a wounded grizzly bear since we got home."  
  
Darcie suspiciously eyed her brother-in-law as he went out the front door, then laid a delicate hand on her husband's arm. "Can I get anyone more wine?"  
  
Hoss nodded enthusiastically. "Darcie, you don't have to get it, Hop Sing can do it."  
  
"No, Hoss, I want to help. You just enjoy your meal, I'll be right back."   
  
"Ain't she great, Pa?" Hoss said with pride as he watched his wife disappear into the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen, Darcie quietly slipped out the kitchen door into the chilly night air. She saw a dim glow of light radiating from the barn and began walking towards it. Standing in the doorway, she saw Joe talking softly to one of the horses as he examined the bandage on the animal's leg.  
  
She didn't want to be enemies with Joe. But she had almost lost Hoss once. During the months she was alone, the pain of that loss had threatened to drive her mad. If she could just make Joe understand how much Hoss's love meant to her . . .  
  
"Joe?"   
  
He warily rose to his feet. There was a gleam in his sister-in-law's eyes that made him feel instantly uncomfortable. "What is it, Darcie?"  
  
"Joe . . ." the over wrought woman began, "I don't want to fight with you. But I have to make you understand how important Hoss is to me . . ."  
  
"Look, Darcie, Hoss is happy and that's all I care about."   
  
"Yes, Hoss is happy and I aim to see that he stays that way." She shook her head sorrowfully. You know, Joe, in a way, I feel sorry for you."  
  
"Sorry for me, why?"  
  
"'Cause it seems to me that whether or not Hoss stays as happy as he is now depends on you, not me."  
  
He cocked his head, a perplexed expression on his face. "You've got that backwards, haven't you? You're the one he's married to."  
  
She shook her head. "No, I ain't as much a fool as you think I am, Joe Cartwright. Your Pa, he don't like my being married to his son much, but he's tryin' to be nice, mainly for Hoss's sake. And your brother, Jamie, he's watching you close, waiting to see what you decide before he makes up his mind. Kind of puts you in a difficult spot, don't it?" An icy note crept into her voice. "I love Hoss and there ain't nuthin that you or anyone else can do or say to change that. I'm telling you now, Joe, don't get any ideas about trying to come between us again or you'll be sorry."  
  
"That sounds like a threat, Darcie," Joe replied tersely.  
  
"Maybe it is - - I'm sorry it has to be this way, Joe, I really am." She smiled sweetly at him. "Think about what I said carefully - - Don't force me to do something that we'll both be sorry for . . ." She turned and ran back towards the kitchen.  
  
A feeling of apprehension came over Joe as he watched his sister-in-law's rapidly receding figure disappear into the darkness of the night. The frenetic intensity of Darcie's statements left Joe little doubt about the sincerity of her words. Darcie and her brother Tom had always seemed like such an odd pair to Joe. Years of abuse at their father's hands had given birth to a hatred in Tom that he turned not only against himself, but against other people who came in contact with him. And then there was Darcie who always seemed so unaffected by her past. Until now. He found this latest glimpse of the hatred festering inside his sister-in-law frightening. Frightening not so much for himself, but for his family; and what Darcie might do to Hoss or someone else if she felt her marriage was being threatened . . .I have to do something, he thought anxiously. Going to Hoss was, of course, out of the question; he was too besotted with Darcie's charms to believe anything Joe had to say. Pa . . .It's time for me to talk to Pa . . .   
  
Joe started towards the door when he heard the sound of laughter. He stopped and saw Darcie come out of the house again, this time with Hoss.   
  
The couple stood in the front yard for a few minutes looking up at the stars that glittered in the night sky then they strolled arm in arm off into the woods.  
  
Joe gave a satisfied nod. Luck was with him; he'd have a chance now to talk to his father without interruption. When he got back to the house, the living room was deserted except for Hop Sing, who was clearing away the last of the dishes. He had just started upstairs when he heard a peculiar, retching sound.  
  
"Pa?" Joe began taking the steps at a quicker pace. "Pa? Where are you - you okay?"  
  
"Joe?" His father's voice called out to him frantically. "In here with Jamie!"  
  
Joe pushed open his brother's bedroom door and saw a distressed Ben look up at him.   
  
On the bed, Jamie was propped up against the pillows, the color drained from his face, taking rapid, shallow breaths. He cried out in agony as a spasm of pain forced him to double over.  
  
Joe looked at the vomit soaked bed linens and felt his stomach lurch. "Pa, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Ben replied, resting the back of his hand against Jamie's forehead for a minute. "I thought Jamie was kind of quiet after dinner so I came up here to check on him and found him doubled up on the bed like this."  
  
"Pa . . ." Jamie muttered, twisting back and forth, "Pa . . ."  
  
"Yes, son, I'm here," Ben said softly, stroking the boy's head.  
  
"Help me, Pa . . .help me . . ."  
  
The intensity of the pain was frightening to witness. "Sshh . . ." Ben continued in a soothing voice, "I'm here, Jamie, try and rest , son, I'm here . . ."  
  
"I don't understand, a half an hour ago, he was fine. What could have caused this?"  
Joe muttered.   
  
"I don't know. I've nursed you boys through alot of sicknesses and injuries, but I've never seen anything like this before. Joe, find Candy, tell him to ride into town and bring Doc Martin out here. Then get yourself back up here - we'll have to move Jamie into Hoss's old room for the time being."  
  
Joe bolted out the door.  
  
Four hours later, Doc Martin removed the stethoscope from his neck and looked at Ben and frowned. "I don't know what to tell you, Ben . . ."  
  
"What do you mean, Doctor?" He glanced at his son, who had quieted into a fitful sleep.   
  
The Doctor looked thoughtful, tapping the stethoscope against his hand for a moment. "You said that Jamie ate the same dinner you and the rest of the family did?"  
  
"Yes, he did." Ben gave the Doctor a quizzical look. "What does that have to do with his condition now?"  
  
"It looks to me like Jamie's suffering from some kind of food poisoning, Ben."  
  
"Food poisoning?" He looked at the Doctor in surprise.   
  
"Was there anything different about the meal, something that didn't taste right, perhaps?"  
  
Ben thought for a moment. "The wine . . . Jamie said the wine tasted strange to him. We just assumed that was because he wasn't used to drinking it."  
  
"Hmmm . . .that could be it. If you had the wine stored for a while, it could have developed some bacteria that would explain what happened here." He folded the stethoscope, and dropped it in the black bag. "Even so, it's very unusual in a case like this for only one person to become ill."   
  
"He's going to be all right, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, I think the worst of it has passed, but someone should probably stay with him tonight just in case. Jamie will probably be very weak for the next two or three days. Don't be too worried if he doesn't feel like eating much tomorrow. If he does, bland food and clear liquids would be the best thing."  
  
"I understand, Doctor."  
  
Doc Martin reached into the bag, drew out several white packets. "Take these, it's a mild sedative. Mix one in some milk, get him to take as much as he can. I doubt it will wear off tonight, but you have the other one, just in case." He handed the medication to Ben.   
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Joe paced back and forth while Darcie and Hoss sat quietly in front of the fireplace.   
  
Hoss looked at Darcie and patted her hand. "Guess this ain't much of a welcome to your new home."  
  
"Oh, Hoss, don't say things like that. I just wish there was some way I could help."  
  
Hoss smiled. "Yeah, if Pa was smart he'd a asked you to do the doctorin' instead of old Doc Martin. You fixed Jamie up real good with that tea you made, that first night we met, remember, honey? What was the name of that stuff? I forgot."  
  
Darcie lowered her eyes. "Willow bark tea. It-it's a common remedy, Hoss, I'm sure that it's something Hop Sing has used here many times."   
  
Joe looked at his sister-in-law curiously; for a moment; the words she had spoken to him earlier in the barn came back to him full force. Don't force me to do something we'll both be sorry for . . . His thoughts were drawn away from Darcie as Doc Martin and Ben Cartwright came downstairs.  
  
"Well?" Hoss asked.  
  
"Doc Martin thinks that Jamie is suffering from some kind of food poisoning."  
  
Food poisoning . . . Joe thought, glancing again at Darcie. It struck Joe that his sister-in-law had been very detached all evening. Almost as if she had known what was going to happen . . .  
  
"Joe," Ben said, handing his son one of the packets, "please take this in the kitchen and mix it up with some milk, then bring it back here, I'll take it up to Jamie."  
  
"Yes, sir," Joe said heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Ben said, taking the man's outstretched hand.  
  
"I'll stop back tomorrow sometime to see how he's doing."   
  
In the kitchen, Joe reached into one of the cabinets. The cold, sticky surface that his hand came in contact with surprised him. Hop Sing's gonna have a fit when he finds out someone has been messing up his kitchen . . . Joe thought as he withdrew the offending objects from the cabinet.  
  
Joe looked at the small milky colored mortar and pestle in his hand. The base of the pestle and the middle portion of the mortar were stained a deep red. Several small fragments of a pulpy red paste clung to the bowl. Joe brushed his finger along the paste, then tasted it with his tongue. The taste was sharp and bitter. Ugh . . . Joe thought. What is this . . . and why was someone trying to hide it? He set the mortar and pestle in the sink then paused. Jamie said the wine tasted funny . . . And Hoss's comments about how much Darcie knows about medicine . . .  
  
"Joe!" His father shouted. "What's taking so long?"  
  
"Be right there, Pa!" He retrieved the items from the sink and then looked quickly around the room. I want Doc Martin to see this . . . I have to put this somewhere safe, just in case someone comes back here looking for it . . . His eyes came to rest on the brown lunch pail on a shelf near the stove. Joe smiled. Jamie won't be needing this for the next couple of days . . . he thought. He put the mortar and pestle in the lunch pail, set it back in its place on the shelf then set to work mixing up the medicine.  
  
Several hours later, Joe peered into his brother's room. He saw his father's head nod, then wake with a start. Joe pushed the door open wider.  
  
"Pa?" He put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Pa, why don't you go rest for a while - I'll stay here."  
  
"Joe?" He stretched. "What time is it? I didn't know you were still up."  
  
"It's after midnight, Pa. Hoss and Darcie went to bed a couple of hours ago. You should go to bed too."  
  
"No, I'm fine, Joe. I think I should stay. Even with that medicine, your brother hasn't been resting very well."  
  
"Pa, it's not going to do any of us any good if you get sick too. Go get some rest - I'll come get you if Jamie starts askin' for you again."  
  
"All right, son. I guess I could use a couple hours rest." He looked at Joe for a moment. "Joe, I talked to Candy the other day; I know there's been some problems. Is there something on your mind you'd like to tell me about? You haven't seemed like yourself all evening."  
  
Joe bit his lip; even after all these years, he couldn't hide what he was feeling inside from his father. It will have to wait, he thought, sighing heavily, as he watched his brother stir for a moment from his drugged sleep. He felt physically and emotionally drained and was certain that his father must feel the same way.   
  
"There is something I need to talk to you about, Pa, but it can keep until morning."  
  
"All right, son, if you're sure." He patted Joe on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure. Good night, Pa."  
  
Joe settled down in the chair next to the bed. The time seemed to pass slowly. Eventually, a warm drowsiness came over him, then he remembered nothing until several hours later, when he felt someone shaking him by the shoulder.  
  
"Joe - -Wake up!"  
  
He groaned, then opened his eyes. Joe saw Hoss standing next to him, holding out a steaming cup of coffee.  
  
"Here, drink some of this. You look like something the cat dragged in."  
  
Still groggy, Joe took the cup and looked towards the window. "Thanks . . . what time is it?"  
  
"Little before six." He looked at Jamie. "How's he doing?"  
  
"Better, I think. He's been quiet the past couple hours." Joe took a big sip from the cup and made a face. The coffee tasted sweet.   
  
"Listen, why don't you go get some rest and I'll sit up with Jamie until Pa gets up, okay?"  
  
Can I really trust you, Hoss . . . Joe thought anxiously. I can't remember how many times we've sat up together in a situation like this . . . but now . . . Now he wasn't quite so sure about Hoss, not with Darcie looming in the background. "Thanks, anyway, Hoss, but I think I'll wait until Pa comes back."  
  
"Dadburnit, Joe - there you go, treating me like I ain't part of the family!" Hoss jumped to his feet. "Somethin' is different between us, Joe. I noticed it last night at supper. You've been treatin' me like a stranger, and it ain't right! Is it because of Darcie, is that why you're acting this way?"   
  
"No, Hoss - - " He didn't want to discuss Darcie with Hoss at least not until he had had a chance to talk to his father about it first.   
  
Hoss sat down on the corner of the bed. "Joe, I don't want my being married to change anything between us. You, and Pa and Jamie, you're my family and always will be."   
  
"I don't feel like talking about this right now, Hoss."  
  
"But we gotta talk about it!" Hoss looked hurt. "Joe, Darcie's trying her best to fit in, you gotta give her a chance. She ain't never had a real family before, you don't understand how hard this is for her!"   
  
"Well, she's got a funny way of working at it . . ." Joe muttered.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Joseph?"  
  
Joe scowled. The exhaustion he felt was making him careless. "Let's just say that I think it's strange that Jamie got sick not too long after Darcie was out in the barn telling me that something might happen to you or someone else in the family if it looked to her like I was trying to come between you again!"  
  
"You're lying!" Hoss growled.  
  
"Hoss, look - - I've been up all night and I'm really beat. If you think I'm lying to you, go ask Darcie what happened."   
  
"You're wrong about Darcie, Joe." The big man shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe she said somethin' and you took it wrong. Darcie loves being here. She even got up early this morning, just to fix that coffee for you and help Hop Sing with breakfast. She wouldn't do things like that if she wanted to hurt . . ."  
  
Joe felt his insides knot. He lowered the half empty cup, then looked at Hoss. "Darcie made this for me?"  
  
"Yeah - she felt bad 'cause you'd been up all night and thought you'd appreciate a fresh cup of coffee."  
  
Dear, God, no . . . Joe thought as a feeling of revulsion spread through him. "Hoss, is Pa up yet, I need to talk to him right away."  
  
"I think so, I thought I heard him moving around when I passed by his door." He frowned. "What's a matter, Joe, you don't look too good."   
  
"Stay - stay here with Jamie, will you, Hoss? I've gotta talk to P-" He took a sharp breath; the first pain felled him before he reached the hallway.   
  
"Joe!" Hoss saw Joe start to slump and reached out towards him. "Joe, you're sick!"  
  
"No! I'm-I'm fine . . ." He groaned. The spasms were coming quicker, the pain so sharp that it felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out.   
  
"No you ain't!" Hoss wrapped his arms around his ailing brother and started propelling him down the hallway. "Just lean against me, Joe - you're going to bed, right now!"  
  
Hoss had just helped Joe over to his bed when his brother's body shuddered violently and Joe emptied the contents of his stomach onto the bedspread. Hoss wadded the bedspread into a ball and Joe collapsed against the sheets.  
  
"Hoss," Joe gasped, rolling onto his side, "listen . . . to me . . . I've- I've got to -" he grimaced as another pain stabbed at him, "talk to P-Pa, right away . . ."  
  
"Lay still - I'll go bring him!" Hoss dashed out of the room.  
  
Joe closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on quelling the panic that was overwhelming him. "Pa . . ." he whispered painfully, "Pa . . . please . . . hurry . . ."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
At the same time, Darcie looked around the deserted kitchen. The back door was ajar. Hop Sing must be out gathering eggs for breakfast . . . Now's my chance . . . she thought, reaching up into the cupboard. A feeling of apprehension rose up inside of her. They're gone . . . the mortar and pestle, they're gone! She patted the pocket of her apron and let out a breath. The small vial of amber fluid she had made with the mortar and pestle was still safely on her person. Her eyes quickly flickered around the kitchen, as she began searching the many nooks and crannies of the well stocked kitchen. Her jaw set in anger. Joe . . . Joe must have found them and he's got them hidden somewhere . . . She heard the sound of a buggy and flew to the side door. Doc Martin - come to check on his patient. Won't he be surprised to find that he now has two of them. Well as soon as he leaves, I think Joe and I need to have another talk . . .  
  
A half hour later, Doc Martin finished listening to the patient's heartbeat, then looked up and gave Ben Cartwright a grave look.   
  
"What is it, Doctor? I can tell by the expression on your face that it's something serious, isn't it?"  
  
"Ben, you said that Hoss was with Joe when he had this attack?"  
  
"Yes, he and Joe were sitting with Jamie. Hoss had brought Joe some coffee and . . ."  
  
Doc Martin held up his hand. "Wait a minute, stop right there. Joe had some coffee - where's the cup he was drinking from?"  
  
"It's probably still on the night stand in Jamie's room, but I don't understand what that has to do with . . ."  
  
"It might be the key to this whole thing. Ben, Joe has been poisoned."  
  
"Poisoned? You mean food poisoning, don't you, Doctor? This is the same kind of attack that Jamie had."  
  
"No, Ben, I don't. I had my suspicions last night, but now there's no question left in my mind. There's no other logical explanation for this to happen."  
  
"You think that someone deliberately did this to Joe? And to Jamie?"   
  
"I'm not sure what to think." The Doctor paced back and forth for a minute. "We've known each other a long time, Ben; you know I'm not a man who jumps to conclusions rashly. Although it seemed unusual, I was willing to believe that it was the wine that made Jamie sick last night, despite the fact he was the only one who had a reaction to it. But two cases of the same symptoms in less than twenty-four hours? Each time, only one member of the family is taken ill and for no apparent reason?"  
  
Ben looked down at Joe. "No, it doesn't make any sense, does it."   
  
He picked up his bag. "I'm going to go look in on Jamie right now. And I want to see if that cup is still there."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"No, Ben, I think someone should stay here, at least until that shot I gave him starts to take effect. I wish Joe would stop fighting so hard and let that medicine work, he'd feel a lot better. I won't be long."  
  
Doc Martin left and Ben sat down on the edge of Joe's bed, his thoughts in a turmoil. The doctor's words had left him deeply unsettled. Poison . . . he thought with a troubled heart. There was nothing dearer to him than his three sons. And now someone was trying to harm them . . .   
  
"Pa . . ." Joe moved restlessly on the bed. "Pa . . ."  
  
"I'm right here, son."  
  
"Pa, I have . . . to tell . . . about . . ." Joe stammered; the medicine was making it hard to keep his thoughts straight.  
  
"Joe, you need to sleep now," his father replied quietly. "The pain will go away if you sleep, son."  
  
Joe shook his head. "No, I - I can't, have . . to . . . tell . . ."  
  
"We can talk later, Joe. Right now, I want you to close your eyes and sleep."   
  
Joe nodded weakly, then settled back deeper into the soft pillows. His father was right. The pain wasn't as bad when he relaxed and stopped fighting against it.   
  
Ben felt Joe's warm hand slide down next to his. He squeezed his son's hand tightly. "That's right, Joe, just rest, let the medicine work . . ."  
  
He heard the Doctor call out to him. "Ben?"   
  
Ben turned his head and saw the Doctor standing outside of the bedroom door. He adjusted the covers around his sleeping son. "I'll be right back, Joe," he said softly before leaving the room.   
  
Ben looked at the Doctor anxiously. "How's Jamie?"  
  
"He seems to be much improved from last night."  
  
Ben let out a breath. "That's good news."   
  
Doc Martin handed Joe's half empty cup to Ben. "This was on the night stand. I want to show you something - tip the cup slightly and tell me what you see."   
  
Ben tilted the cup then looked up at the doctor. "There's something at the bottom - what is it?"  
  
"Just making an educated guess, I'd say that we've found our poison, Ben."   
  
"But that means that this wasn't done by an outsider . . ." The color drained from his face. "You don't think that Hop Sing would do something like this?"  
  
"There's no doubts in my mind about Hop Sing and his loyalty to your family, Ben. And I'd have no reason to suspect you or Hoss."  
  
"That leaves only Darcie. I know that there's been some problems, but . . ."  
  
"I'm not trying to accuse anyone of anything, but I have to report something like this to the Sheriff. This is a very serious matter, Ben. Another attack could kill one or both of your sons."   
  
The Doctor's words struck a nerve. "I'll send someone into town to get Clem. In the meantime, we can talk to Hop Sing, see if he remembers anything unusual that might have happened last night." He glanced into the bedroom. Satisfied that Joe was settled into a comfortable sleep he turned to the Doctor. "Before we go downstairs, I'd like to look in on Jamie again."  
  
Meanwhile, an agitated Hoss paced back and forth downstairs in front of the fireplace. Joe's words were weighing heavily on his mind. Joe wouldn't make up something like that, knowing how much it would hurt me . . . he thought, staring at the flames. But Darcie is my wife, she couldn't . . . she wouldn't do something like that . . .An intense battle raged inside of Hoss. Wife. Brother. Two of the people who meant the most to him pitted against each other. He wanted to believe in both of them. But Joe had planted a seed of doubt in his mind; one of them had betrayed his trust in them. I've got to find out if Joe's telling the truth . . .   
  
A few minutes later, the sound of footsteps softly walking into the room intruded upon Joe's uneasy sleep.  
  
"Pa . . .?" Joe called softly.   
  
Instead of his father's comforting voice, the sound of soft laughter filled his ears.  
  
Joe opened his eyes and saw Darcie standing at the foot of his bed, a smile of malicious pleasure on her face. "No," he murmured weakly.  
  
"Just what is it that you need to say to your Pa, Joe?"  
  
Meanwhile, Hoss stood at the top of the stairs and listened. He heard the sound of his wife's voice and moved towards it. She's talking to Joe . . . Steadily, he moved closer, until he could hear Darcie's words clearly.  
  
At the same time, Darcie put her hands on her hips and glared at Joe. "You must have a guardian angel watching over you, Joe Cartwright. I tried to get you last night, but somehow I got the wine glasses mixed up and your brother ended up getting a taste of what I had intended for you."   
  
In the hallway, Hoss suddenly felt like he'd had the wind knocked out of him. He closed his eyes, an acute look of anguish on his face, as his wife continued her confession.  
  
To Joe, it almost appeared that Darcie was in some kind of trance, the way she was staring at him, wide eyed, with a far away expression on her face.   
  
"What?" He shook his head, trying to focus on her words. "Why - why are you doing this?"  
  
"I told you why last night, Hoss is mine - I won't let you or anyone else change that." Darcie continued. "I knew before Hoss and I even came back here, that I'd have to do something about you, Joe. You're just like all the rest, my Pa, Tom . . . none of you could ever leave me be, let me have some happiness." A sadness seemed to come over her. "I wish you had listened to me, Joe. I - I don't like hurting people. But this morning, when I found that the mortar and pestle I had used to poison the wine were missing, I knew I was right about you." She took a step towards him. "Where did you hide them, Joe? No one will believe a word you have to say without them."  
  
Joe thrashed painfully back and forth. He couldn't give up the only proof he had. "I   
don't know . . ."  
  
"It don't look to me like you're in any condition to be lyin' to me. I think you'll change your mind later. Right now, I'm gonna go downstairs and help Hop Sing with the breakfast. He's making some tea for Jamie and I'm supposed to take it to him when he wakes up." She smiled. "You know, Joe, medicine is a strange thing. Sometimes it just takes a little of something to kill someone, especially after they've been as sick as you and Jamie have been."   
  
"No . . . please . . . you wouldn't . . ." He weakly struggled to get up from the bed.  
  
"You shouldn't upset yourself so much, Joe. Don't you worry none, I'm gonna take real good care of your little brother . . .you just wait and see."  
  
Hoss balled his hands into tight fists. The pain of his wife's betrayal turned into a wrathful storm. He had to stop her, before she tried to kill again.  
  
"Darcie!" Hoss stared at his wife in confusion.  
  
"Hoss . . ." She turned and gave Joe an accusing look. "You knew he'd be listening!"   
  
"No, I didn't." As relieved as Joe felt to see Hoss, the hurt look in his brother's eyes was something that he wished he hadn't seen. It was plain that Hoss had heard every word that Darcie had said.  
  
Her expression softened. She turned back to face her husband. "Hoss, it's not what you think. Please believe me, I love you!"   
  
"I - I know you love me, Darcie," Hoss said, gently taking her by the arm. "There ain't no need for you to say anything more, just come with me."  
  
A frenzied look came into her eyes. "Hoss, Whatever I did, I did for you, for us - I couldn't let Joe come between us again!"   
  
"Darcie, please - -" He tightened his grip. "I ain't gonna let that happen. Just come downstairs with me so we can talk about it . . ."  
  
"You don't believe me! You think there's something wrong with me!" Darcie jerked her arm out of Hoss's grasp and bolted out of the room.   
  
"No, Darcie, wait!" Hoss shouted before bolting after her.  
  
The frightened woman raced to the stairs. She took the first step down and looked back and saw that Hoss was following close behind her. Darcie's foot slipped and Hoss saw her reach frantically for the railing before she screamed and her body tumbled down the stairs. Hoss was the first to reach his wife's crumpled body. She cried out softly in pain as he gently lifted her head.  
  
"Hoss, I'm - I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm . . ."  
  
"I know you didn't, Darcie. Just be still, everything will be okay."   
  
"No, it - - I had to do it, Hoss. I couldn't take a chance that you'd stop loving  
me . . . you're the only person who ever loved me . . ." She cried out again and held Hoss's arm tightly. "Hold me closer, Hoss, it hurts so much and I'm afraid . . ." Her body tensed for a moment, then she was gone.  
  
Hoss cradled her against his chest and let out a loud sob. "Oh, Darcie . . ." He looked up at his father, tears running down his face. "She's gone, Pa, she's gone . . ."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Two days later . . .  
  
It's over . . . Joe thought as the family returned from the service held for Darcie. He took one last look outside as he walked towards the house with his father and Jamie. The sky was overcast. Joe felt a brisk gust of wind slap him in the back.   
  
Once inside the warmth of the house, he reached up to hang his green jacket on one of the hooks next to the front door and felt a sharp pain. Joe straightened uncomfortably. The doctor had said that it could be as long as two weeks before he and Jamie felt like themselves again. Two weeks, he thought rubbing his aching side, two more weeks to be reminded of Darcie and the hell she put this family through . . .   
  
"You okay, son?" His father looked at him in concern.  
  
"Yeah, Pa, I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little tired. If you don't mind, I think I'll rest for a while before lunch."  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Ben said. "I think it would be good for you to go up and do the same thing, Jamie."  
  
Jamie nodded listlessly. "You won't get any argument from me, Pa."  
  
"I know you boys didn't feel up to doing this today, but I'm glad you did. It meant alot to Hoss to have you there."  
  
"Yeah," Joe mumbled, catching a glimpse of Hoss leading the horses into the barn. "I don't know what to say to him, Pa. He's hurting so much inside."   
  
Ben nodded, then gave Joe a pat on the back. "Don't worry about that right now, son.  
You and Jamie go upstairs, get some rest."  
  
A few minutes later, Hoss came in. "It was a nice service, wasn't it, Pa?" He slumped down in a chair.  
  
"Yes, it was. Are you okay, Hoss?"  
  
Hoss looked up at him in a daze. "I keep asking myself how could I have been so wrong about her, Pa. I thought Darcie loved me - - now I ain't so sure she ever did."  
  
"I think she loved you very much, son. Being with you was probably one of the few happy times that Darcie ever had in her life. That's why she went to such great lengths to protect that love when she felt it was being threatened."   
  
"She was afraid to come back here, Pa. I should have listened to her, not made her do something she wasn't ready to do."  
  
"Hoss, what happened wasn't your fault. Carry the memories of the love the two of you shared with you, but don't dwell on those thoughts of what might have happened if you had done things differently. You won't be able to find any peace for yourself, son, if you do."  
  
"I guess you're right, Pa."  
  
Ben left Hoss to his thoughts. Hoss is strong, he thought as he went upstairs, he'll find a way to put this behind him . . .   
  
He looked into Joe's room. "Joe, I forgot to tell you that I talked to Doc Martin this morning before the service."  
  
Joe straightened up in the bed. "What did he say?"  
  
"Your suspicions were right. The paste that you found was the same thing that was in the coffee you drank. Doc Martin thinks it was made from some of the berries that grow wild in the area, although with Darcie gone, we have no way of ever knowing for certain what it was that she made."   
  
"I still can't believe that Darcie would even do something like that, to poison people . . . Hoss trusted her."  
  
"I can," Ben replied. "She was desperate, Joe, desperate to hang onto the one thing that she loved. The power of love and what it can make a person do can be a very scary thing sometimes, especially after living without it for so long, as Darcie had." He shook his head sadly. "But now, at least, Darcie has some peace. And, given enough time, Hoss will too, I think."  
  
"I hope so, Pa."  
  
"Rest well, son."   
  
As Ben walked towards the stairs, he reflected again on the tragedy that had been Darcie's life. Not even a love as strong and unwavering as his son's had been able to make up for the lifetime of pain and hatred she had been exposed to. In sorrow, seek happiness . . . Ben thought as he walked towards the stairs. He prayed that soon, the gray clouds of sorrow that had descended upon his family would lift and the future would look bright again once more.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
